Interlude with a Vampire
by roswellwbfan
Summary: DannyLindsay smut for all the Of Legal Age kids. Seriously. If you are a youngin' go back from whence thou came.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Yeah, so I was just seized by this rogue muse who demanded that I write some Halloween smut featuring our favorite csi. Who am I to disobey? I actually have another chapter almost ready but it feels like it could be a stand alone as is. If you have some thoughts please share if you have the time.

Spoilers: Takes place after season two, as I STILL haven't seen any of season three. And it's AU after season two.

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em today, but Santa knows how good I've been all year so here's hoping.

Warning: Lots of cussing and explicit sex here at some point. You have been warned. One woman's R is another woman's NC-17 so I'm not sure if this is too beyond the M rating. Let me know.

* * *

Danny groaned and tried to move. The pain that laced his veins made him shout in agony. He swore he could feel every single piece of gravel, every portion of the cracked concrete he was sprawled on.

What the hell happened?

Everything was so fuzzy, and his right bicep hurt like a sonofabitch. He allowed himself to come to full consciousness and ever so gingerly tried to both move and remember anything about what fate had befallen him.

As he sat up against a wall he was aware of a hard bulge digging into his hip and realized it must be his cell phone. He swore loudly at each movement he had to make and then threw in a few extra words for good measure.

He hit the dial button twice and grunted at the effort of moving the phone to his ear.

"Hey Danny, what's up?"

"Mon…tana…" god it hurt so much to talk.

"Danny? What's wrong?"

He could hear how worried she was, and the thought gave him a small measure of peace.

"Hurts."

"What? What happened?"

She was beginning to panic, he realized. He could hear how labored her breathing had become and he swore he could hear her fingers tightening around the base of the phone.

"Don't…know."

"Where are you?"

Danny looked around, swearing at the energy being expended. He had no idea where he was.

"Danny?"

"No idea."

That was better; he was up to two-word sentences.

"Where did you go after the club?"

Club? What club?

And suddenly he was hit with a flash. The gang had gone out to celebrate Flack's first day back on the streets. They started out at dinner and ended up at some dance club where Danny had spent more time than he'd admit to watching Lindsay shaking her assets.

"Don't remember."

"Ok, Danny, here's what I want you to do. I want you to stay put, don't move anymore than you have to and I am going to go to the club and see if your car is still there, okay?"

"Mmm," he mumbled, figuring he needed to conserve his strength.

"I'm on my way," Lindsay promised and then she hung up.

Danny let the image of Lindsay dancing drive the pain to a more manageable level. She and Stella had danced with each other while the guys sat at a table nursing their drinks and sharing stories.

More than one guy had tried to pick both Stella and Lindsay up but all either woman had to do was point to the table where Mac, Danny, Flack and Hawkes were seated and one or all of the guys were more than happy to flash their badges and give that guy "hey-we're-cool-for-now-but-don't-mess-it-up" nod and the poor soul would slink back to their friends.

Watching Lindsay move on the floor made Danny wonder how she moved in bed. Of course this was hardly new ground to cover but watching her twist her hips made him wish they had reached a level in their should-be-relationship where he could move up behind her and show her exactly what those hips should be doing.

So as he lay on the ground waiting for help to arrive in one form or another he thought about having sex with Lindsay. It was certainly preferable to focusing on the pain, or trying to make sense out of the flashes of images he had in his brain to explain his current predicament, none of which made any sense to him.

But as he closed his eyes his head began to swim again and all he wanted was for Lindsay to find him. He found himself thinking instead of sex about being in his own bed with Lindsay beside him, in that lull between sleep and wakefulness, and he imagined her sighing softly as she snuggled into him. As he succumbed to his body's pleas for rest his last thought was that he wished Lindsay was there.

* * *

Lindsay was panic stricken. As soon as she hung up with Danny she grabbed her keys and was out the door, calling Mac and briefing him as soon as she remembered. He agreed to wait until Lindsay got to the club and determined whether or not Danny's car was there before he called it in as missing and put out a bolo.

She prayed every second of the drive to the club. As soon as she got out she grabbed her flashlight and began to canvass the street, looking for Danny's truck. It felt like hours had passed and she was about to give up and call Mac when she found it.

_Now what?_ Danny could be anywhere, nearby or in the next county. Wait! She could call him and keep hanging up, and hopefully she would hear the phone ring.

She walked to the alley nearest to his car and dialed. She held her breath and released it in a whoosh when she heard the distinct ring tone that Danny had programmed to play when she called him.

The first time she had heard "Rock My World Little Country Girl" come out of his phone had been an accident. She had called him without realizing he was in the next room. At the time she had been annoyed at his choice…now she didn't think she'd ever heard anything so beautiful.

Lindsay pocketed her phone and ran down the alley, following the strains of the song as the phone rang again and again. She was running so fast she passed him at first, going back when the final ring sounded from behind a dumpster.

"Oh thank god!"

She crouched down next to him and searched for his pulse. She heaved a sigh of relief when she felt it beneath her fingers.

"Danny! Danny can you hear me?"

She whipped out her cell phone and frantically dialed the paramedics. Beside her Danny lurched and began to fall, and she cradled him to her chest as she talked to the EMTs. As soon as she hung up she leaned down and began to comfort him, whispering soothing words and endearments that she was barely aware of forming.

* * *

In the midst of the darkness Danny suddenly had flashes of comfort. A voice was calling out to him from so far away, assuring him he was safe and something soft was beneath his cheek. It had a soft rhythmic sound emanating from it and he struggled to open his eyes. He softly sighed into it and the rhythmic sound changed, became faster for a long minute.

As he made it to the brink of consciousness he heard sirens and the unmistakable sound of Lindsay's voice. She had her hand on his cheek and she was absently caressing him with her thumb.

He focused on her and felt a completely foreign sensation. It was like he was pulling her energy into himself. Before he could explore it the ambulance arrived and he was pulled away from Lindsay and the sensation faded.

"I'm going to follow them, Danny. I'll be right behind you," she assured him even though she doubted he could hear her.

But he did hear her and as they closed the doors and began to insert the IV into his arm he let himself fall back into the blackness.

* * *

Lindsay raced to her car after learning where the ambulance was going and she called Mac as she buckled her seatbelt.

"I found him. I'm on the way to Mercy General now," she announced without preamble when she heard his voice.

"That's great, Lindsay. I'll let you take care of filling out all the reports, getting his statement and whatnot. That'll mean you have to stay at the hospital for a while, though," he warned and Lindsay nodded.

"I have no problem with that."

"Okay. Keep me posted. I'll call the rest of the team and give them a status update."

"Thanks, Mac. I'll call you as soon as I get any news."

* * *

Danny woke up confused, disoriented, and in pain. He tried to sit up but he forgot about the IV, wincing when the movement jarred the needle.

_Lindsay._

Lindsay had found him, had said she would be there. Where was she? He wondered if she had made it, if she had called Mac, how she had found him. He closed his eyes and thought that he could hear her outside. Closing them tighter he thought that he could just make out the smell of her perfume. That was just crazy, he thought to himself.

There was a soft, hesitant knock and he knew before she opened the door that it was Lindsay. She smiled when he opened his eyes and gave her a small smile.

"Can I come in? The doctor said I could see you for a few minutes."

Danny nodded and frowned as she began to cross the room. He couldn't explain it, but he felt better the closer she got.

"C'mere," he whispered, and she edged herself closer to the bed. He wasn't hallucinating, the closer she got to him the more he could feel the waves of concern coming off of her. It was like she was willing him to get better, and it was working. He could tell that he was going to be fine in no time, and it was all thanks to Lindsay.

He crooked a finger when she stopped moving. She bent down so he could whisper in her ear and he took the opportunity to breathe her in as deep as he could.

"Hug?" he murmured and she pulled up for a moment before giving him a small smile and nodding. She pulled a chair over to the side of the bed and sat down. She laid her head on his chest and wrapped her arms loosely around him, letting out a soft sigh as she relaxed onto him.

The minute Lindsay touched him Danny could feel the pain begin to disseminate from the spot where their bodies met. Danny turned his head into her hair and focused on the waves of comfort he was getting from Lindsay. He reached an arm up, a bit stunned at how much easier it was to move, and twirled a finger in her curls.

How was this happening? Why was it happening? Danny felt his eyelids droop and decided that the answers could wait. He had Lindsay and she was going to make everything better.

When Danny woke up he was once again confused. Blinking against the harsh light of the room he was in he pushed himself up into a sitting position and looked around. It came back to him quickly…he was in a hospital bed.

And he was alone.

Hadn't Lindsay been there with him the night before? Where had she gone? He realized he had fallen asleep with her on his chest, just relishing in the feeling of being close to her.

That might explain it.

No wonder she left. Trust him to sleep with Lindsay without gettin' any of the benefits he would have associated with such an occurrence.

Before he could dwell anymore on the events of the night before the door to his room opened and a doctor came in, reading a chart as he absently closed the door behind him. He looked up and seemed surprised to see Danny awake.

"Ah, Mr. Messer. I wasn't sure if you'd be awake or not," the man said.

"What happened?" Danny asked, unsure if he should trust the hazy images he had of the time before he came to the hospital. The doctor looked back down at the chart before he closed it and addressed Danny.

"Well it appears as though you were attacked last night and possibly dosed with something that allowed your attacker to overpower you."

Danny nodded before he replayed what the doctor had said.

"What do you mean, I was _possibly_ dosed?"

The doctor shrugged.

"Well, we ran a tox screen but nothing came up except alcohol in your system. However, you were pretty out of it last night and since we don't know how long you were out before you were found and brought here…" he broke off and searched his pockets for a moment, coming up with a pen light that he clicked on. He came over and waved the light in Danny's eyes, and then he put on his stethoscope and listened to his breathing.

"So it's possible that I was drugged with something that acted quick and didn't show up on a screen?" Danny asked.

The doctor nodded.

"Yes, and you're lucky it wasn't more serious. You're healing remarkably well, given the state you were in last night. So the drug must have worked its way through your system very quickly indeed."

There was a knock on the door and it opened to reveal Lindsay, who smiled at Danny, who in turn perked up and beamed at her.

She was relieved and happy to see him up. He could tell from the way she smiled and the sound of her breathing, which increased in tempo a bit. He wasn't sure he should be able to tell that but was too happy to see her to delve too much into it. The doctor saw Danny's reaction and chuckled.

"Of course, it could be the bedside manner of your lovely friend here that has caused such a marked improvement in your prognosis," he teased as he gestured Lindsay inside.

"Am I interrupting?" Lindsay asked. The doctor shook his head.

"Not at all, Detective Monroe. I was just telling your friend here that he appears to be healing up quite nicely. I think we should be able to spring him out later this afternoon."

He turned to Danny, who had yet to take his eyes off Lindsay.

"But I want you to have someone stay with you for at least 24 hours, to ensure that there are no unforeseen circumstances, relapses or whatnot, okay?"

Danny nodded and Lindsay spoke up.

"I'm going to be staying with him, doctor."

Danny quirked a brow and smiled but didn't refute the statement. In fact he didn't say anything until the doctor had left.

"So you're stayin' with me, Montana?" he asked and grinned when she blushed.

"Sorry about that. I didn't mean to just—" Lindsay sputtered, obviously flustered.

"Hey, it's fine with me. You just saved me the trouble of askin' ya to do it."

She rolled her eyes but smiled.

"I need to get started on all the paperwork associated with your attack. Feel up to giving me what details you can remember?"

Danny hesitated, for the flashes that went through his mind made no sense. He decided to just stick to what he knew for sure, which wasn't going to be much, and he nodded at Lindsay.

As soon as she had gotten as much information as she could she stood up and put the chair back in the corner of the room.

"I'm going to go grab some stuff and check in at the lab. If I can't be here when you're done with whatever they've got you doing today I'll make sure someone from the team is here to take you home, okay?"

He nodded. She dug in her purse for her keys which she dropped on the floor. She bent straight over to retrieve them and inadvertently gave Danny a clear view down the front of her shirt.

A spark of desire hit him and he could feel his whole body respond. In fact, he could _really_ feel his whole body respond. He felt the blood rush through his veins, he felt the pads of his fingertips itch, and even his teeth…

Wait a minute…his _teeth_?

He raised his hand to his mouth and was about to feel his teeth when Lindsay's voice broke into his thoughts and he bit his lip.

"Sonofabitch!" he cursed and his desire evaporated as quickly as it had arrived. "I bit my lip!"

Lindsay furrowed her brow.

"You okay, Danny?"

He nodded and she smiled at him before leaving. He could taste the blood in his mouth and it suddenly brought to mind an image he wasn't sure he could believe. He was about to analyze his thoughts when the door opened again to reveal a matronly nurse who began to put him through the rigors of testing required before he could leave and go home to Montana.

He smiled at that. He was going home to Montana.

* * *

But unfortunately his absence left the team more short-handed than they could afford to be, and so it was Flack who was able to finagle the time necessary to get over to the hospital to pick Danny up.

Danny pleaded fatigue as soon as they got back to his place and he popped one of the pain pills the hospital had hooked him up with and went to bed, leaving Flack to set up in the living room. He lay in bed staring at the ceiling, disappointed that he wouldn't get to see Lindsay until later, maybe not even until the next day.

As soon as Danny fell into a fitful slumber he began to have a nightmare. He was walking to his truck after the club, thinking about Lindsay and cursing himself ten kinds of a fool for not making a move on her.

He heard a noise that sounded like glass breaking and then a shout that was cut off mid-sound. He grabbed his flashlight out of his truck and ran to the alley. The batteries were low so the light didn't permeate as much as it should have, so he could only see hazy shapes.

There appeared to be one shape on the ground, motionless, and a couple of shapes moving around it.

"Hey!" he yelled, hoping to scare whoever it was away. All the shapes went motionless for a moment before there was a low growl and suddenly the shapes swooped at Danny, moving faster than he could believe. The flashlight was knocked out of his hand and for a moment there was only darkness.

Then he was fighting, and they were playing dirty because he was being clawed and bitten. There was a moment when something incredibly sharp pierced his bicep and he howled in pain and rage, striking out but to no avail. He was weakening, and they seemed to sense it for they suddenly began to concentrate their movements so that he was nearly unconscious before a series of punctures broke his skin and he felt a pain unlike any he'd known.

They stopped abruptly and Danny felt something drip onto his face and past his lips. It tasted like blood, which shouldn't have surprised him but did. He struggled to hold onto consciousness when he heard a male's voice.

"Why not just kill him?"

He was surprised when a female, clearly the dominant of the pair, replied.

"You fool! Had you not made so much noise and drawn his attention we would have been able to feed and leave without detection. Now his death must not seem to be anything other than a beating, but we need time to get away and so he must be kept alive until we are safe."

"I don't understand."

"That's because you are still so young, and thus so foolish. We have signed his death warrant. No one will find him until it is too late, and even if he is found he must feed within the next 48 hours or he will die. He will not understand what has happened and will not have a chance to do anything but die."

Danny woke up with a start and gasped, struggling to get enough oxygen into his lungs. He wiped his face and maneuvered himself out of bed and trudged into the bathroom, where he splashed some water on his face and got his breathing under control.

He went to the bedroom door and looked out. Flack was snoring softly from his position on the couch and Danny was glad that his nightmare hadn't disturbed him. At least one of them should be able to sleep undisturbed.

The next morning he felt groggy and irritated, having only caught brief snatches of sleep and he went out to the kitchen and saw Flack, already showered and dressed, finishing a cup of coffee while he read the paper. He nodded in greeting.

"Hey man," Flack said, lowering the paper, "How're you feeling?"

Danny shrugged.

"Better, I suppose. I can't wait to get back to 100 though."

Flack nodded.

"Well I'm gonna grab a shower, then see what I have to eat around here."

"Not much," Flack informed him with a grin.

Danny chuckled and gathered his clothes and towel. As he began to shower he started to feel better and better. It was like that feeling he had when Lindsay was near him at the hospital, he thought. He was just finishing rinsing the conditioner out of his hair when the water went ice cold and he yelped.

Grumbling he shut the water off with a curse and quickly wrapped the towel around his waist, stomping into the kitchen.

"Flack, you idiot! I told you about the water—" he began to speak and stopped short when he saw Lindsay in his kitchen and not Flack. She was holding the coffee pot under the faucet and she put it down when she heard his voice. She turned off the water and whirled around.

"Oh Danny I'm—"

As soon as she saw him all her words deserted her. All she could think about was how close she had come to losing him. She almost woke up today without him alive, and suddenly as she looked at him she couldn't think of a single reason why they were still dancing around their attraction to each other.

Wasn't life too short for them to be afraid that they couldn't handle the consequences of a relationship? And assuming they did break up wasn't it worth the awkwardness they would have to endure to have the memories of the time they were together?

Her eyes traveled down his body, watching the water form trails that disappeared into the towel at his waist. All she wanted was to lick one of those water droplets and spend the next week or so in bed, learning everything there was to learn when one had Danny Messer as their lover.

* * *

Danny was avoiding her gaze and he stumbled to come up with an explanation.

"I'm sorry, Montana. I thought you were Flack. You can't have the water in the shower and the water in the kitchen on at the same time because—"

He stopped what he was saying because it hit him that Lindsay was aroused. The force was like a ton of bricks and he whipped his head around as he felt her desire like a physical blow. He could almost hear the rush of blood, hear how her breathing shallowed out, and in the instant he allowed their eyes to meet he could see how her pupils were dilated.

Well thank god, because he had just about had it with going out of his mind over her.

He stalked over and crushed her lips to his, knowing but not caring that in all likelihood he was bruising them with the force of his kiss.

How could he care, when he had just discovered the reason he had been born?

Lindsay quickly recovered from her shock and kissed him back with as much fervor as she could muster.

Soon kissing wasn't enough and he hitched her up around his waist and backed her into the nearest wall. He ground his hips against her center, letting her feel just how much he wanted her.

"Oh, Danny, oh, god," she moaned and her hands sought purchase on his skin. It was unlike anything she'd ever experienced. Everywhere he touched seemed to vibrate with the force of his desire for her. Wherever their skin met she could feel how much he wanted her.

"If you don't want to end up in my bed you got about two seconds to say so and then all bets are off," he warned her in a shaky voice, praying to any deity that would listen that she wanted him to fuck her senseless.

"Bed is good," she whispered with a smile and he tightened his hold on her as he walked out of the kitchen and into his bedroom. He lowered her down and ran his hands down her sides, making her shiver.

"You are way overdressed for the occasion," he informed her and she shrugged.

"You want to help me remedy that or should I take care of it on my own?"

He considered it for a moment.

"I like the idea of you strippin' for me," he told her with a cocky grin, "so long as you don't take up too much of the time I have already set aside for other activities."

He propped himself up on his pillows and settled back to watch her. She pulled her shirt over her head and shimmied out of her pants, leaving her in just her bra and panties. She undid the clasp of her bra and held it to her breasts as she pulled her arms out of the straps.

Then she turned around and dropped it to the floor and put her hands on her hips and wiggled her way out of her panties. When she turned back around Danny's breath caught.

He had entertained so many fantasies of this moment all of them paled in comparison to the reality. He crooked a finger at her.

"Damn, Montana, my imagination did not even come close to doin' you justice."

She climbed on the bed and straddled his hips, blushing at the intensity of Danny's stare as he took her in. He placed his hands on her hips and nudged her forward. She complied and gave herself over to his kiss.

He flipped them over suddenly and she giggled as she bounced on the bed. He smiled at her before kissing her again, weaving his fingers into her hair so he could direct the kiss the way he wanted to.

He began to move his hand downward, stroking all the flesh he came into contact with. He had just reached her breast when her hand stilled his. He lifted his head and gazed at her quizzically.

"I promise we can do slow and steady another time," she said and he grinned at her eagerness, "but right now I just want to feel you inside me."

For a moment they just looked at each other.

"This is going to be fucking fantastic," he finally said with a smile and she nodded.

He entered her slowly, letting her feel every inch of him as he filled her. As soon as he was in as deep as he could go he paused and let her adjust. After a few minutes she looked at him with a huge smile.

"God, if it feels this good now I can't imagine what it's going to feel like when you start moving."

He captured her lips and pulled out slowly and she arched her back and sighed into his mouth. He pushed back in just as slow and she gripped his arms tighter and her breath caught.

He began to pick up the pace and Lindsay whimpered. She locked her legs around his waist and cried out when he was able to go in even further.

He couldn't believe he was here, that he actually inside Lindsay and she was clinging to him, meeting each thrust of his hips with her own, and she was saying his name like a benediction.

It was good, too good, the way she felt around him, and he knew he was going to have to distract himself until he made her come first.

But his mind kept telling him that he needed to be closer to her. _Closer, closer, closer _coursed through his head like a mantra.

He leaned down to kiss her neck but as soon as his lips touched her skin he felt it again, that teeth thing he had felt in the hospital.

Which served as an excellent distraction, to the point that he almost stopped moving inside of Lindsay. He lifted his head and gingerly raised his tongue and damn him if two of his teeth weren't suddenly fucking sharp as hell.

"Are you okay?" Lindsay asked, having caught both her breath and the weird look on Danny's face.

He looked at her for a moment before he nodded.

"Are you sure? Because you don't look like you are. If you're having second thoughts—" she continued as she started to pull away.

He let her pull back for a moment before he grabbed her hips and thrust back into her, hard. Her head fell back on the pillow as she moaned.

Who cared what messed up dental problems he was having, it didn't compare to getting Montana to make those fucking unbelievable noises. He was the one making her cry out, he was the one who was gettin' her so hot, and he was the one who was gonna make her come all night long.

"No doubts, Montana," he managed to utter before he continued his assault in earnest.

Lindsay tightened her legs around his waist and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him back closer to her.

"Oh god, Danny," she groaned out between breaths, "You feel so good."

He bent his head again and kissed the juncture of her neck and shoulder. She shuddered and arched her head, granting him more access. She needed him closer, but didn't know how that would be possible.

He smiled against her skin but as soon as his teeth touched her flesh he growled and without thinking bit her, hard. His new fangs pierced her with almost no effort.

And in that instant he understood why he had been made.

Blood flowed into his mouth and he couldn't get enough of it, enough of her. He was instantly addicted to her taste and began to suck on her neck in a steady rhythm.

Lindsay screamed and grabbed his head, the pain having unexpectedly triggered her orgasm. Her body spasmed and she felt like she was on fire.

Danny could taste her orgasm in her blood, and the way it pulsed turned him on even more. He moved his hands up, and one wrapped around her shoulders and pressed her tighter while the other cradled her neck.

His release was sudden and violent and he gripped Lindsay even tighter as he lifted his head and shouted her name. As her blood dripped down her neck she felt herself slipping into unconsciousness and welcomed the darkness.

He allowed himself another minute's indulgence before he reluctantly withdrew from her. Going off an instinct he wasn't even going to try to identify he grazed his thumb across one of his fangs, opening the skin and letting his blood flow. He licked Lindsay's wounds clean before smearing his thumb across them.

Just as he had thought, the two puncture marks began to close as soon as his blood came into contact with them.

He shakily rolled onto his back and stared up at the ceiling.

What the fuck was going on?

He suddenly remembered his nightmare, and realized the truth. It wasn't a nightmare…it was his reality.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Just the idea, folks. Just the idea.

Spoilers: I guess general early season two, in the sense that Lindsay is on the team.

Author's note: Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews I received for the first chapter of this. I continue to be amazed every time there's one in my inbox.

Special thanks to danielle, Jay, sarah, Lily, and A whose reviews I could not reply to offline. Thanks you guys! You all had such nice, kind, thoughtful things to say, and I really appreciated each and every review you sent. They helped me go forward with this!

On with the chapter…

* * *

Lindsay woke up slowly, allowing the pleasantly sated feeling she was experiencing to permeate her system, working its way through from her head to her heels. She smiled until she remembered Danny biting her and suddenly her hand flew to her neck. 

Although there was no mark the skin beneath her finger tingled. But wait…no mark? _How was that possible?_

Danny watched the questions as they wrote themselves plainly across her face. He steeled himself for her angry outburst and therefore was taken aback when she looked at him with fear in her eyes. It threw him for a loop.

"What's wrong?" he asked. She pulled the sheet around herself and got out of bed and began looking for her clothes. She steadfastly refused to answer or look at him as she found her underwear and bra and began to put them back on along with the rest of her clothes.

"Wait, Montana, just wait a second," Danny pleaded as he got up and began to get dressed too, "Let's talk about this."

"What's there to talk about? I mean we obviously got carried away last night," she said with a shrug, as if this sort of thing happened every day.

This he was unprepared for. He was ready to talk about the whole vampire thing…well, he wasn't sure what to say about that but he was willing to try, damn it.

But she was going to brush this whole thing off as a one-night stand? As a mistake? They weren't even going to discuss how this affected anything? How it changed _everything_?

"I don't believe this! Are you fuckin' kidding me?" he snapped, and Lindsay shrank back from his anger. "You're actually gonna stand there and try and tell me that we didn't have anything goin' on between us before last night?"

"Well technically—" Lindsay began.

"Technically my ass," Danny snarled, "Just because we didn't act on any feelings before then doesn't mean they weren't there."

Lindsay opened her mouth to speak but Danny silenced her with a wave of his hand.

"And if you try and deny that then I am gonna—"

"You're going to what, Danny?" Lindsay interrupted, her own anger beginning to cloud her judgment.

"I'm gonna prove you're a liar," he threatened with a step towards her which she dodged. He rolled his eyes at her movement. "I cannot _believe_ you're runnin' away from this…I just cannot _believe_ it!"

He stomped away only to turn back around forcefully before he had managed to go more than a few feet.

"What's goin' on in that head of yours, hmm? What? You got some idea that what, that I didn't want to make love to you before last night? That somehow being made a vampire or whatever the fuck I am came with a newly acquired dose of lust for you?"

Her cheeks flushed and Danny's eyes widened as he realized that he had guessed correctly.

"Oh my god! You're fucking serious? That's what you think?! Are you out of your goddamn mind?!"

"It's not like you told me—""

"Fuck that, Lindsay. I may not have said the words but I told you with every look, with every touch, with every breath I took that I wanted you, and you goddamn know that!" He threw his hands up and walked away from her.

The silence festered and Lindsay rubbed her forehead, a massive headache beginning to brew in the space between her eyebrows. Suddenly Danny's head snapped up and he turned back around, pinning her with his gaze.

"So then what's your excuse?" he asked and she didn't need to feign confusion. "If I wanted you because of what happened to me, then why did you want me?"

Her jaw dropped and Danny smiled a predator's grin as he began to walk back over to her.

"That's one thing you can't deny, Lindsay, so do us both a favor and don't even try," Danny warned, "You wanted it as much as I did. I could feel it…fuck…I could _taste_ it."

His voice tapered off to a whisper as he replayed the memory in his head and Lindsay struggled to find a reason for everything without thinking too much about what Danny was saying. If she dared to tell Danny she didn't want him then she suspected he would be all too willing to show her just how untrue that statement was, and until she came to terms with this whole vampire thing then it was safer to keep him at arm's distance or farther.

Part of her marveled that she was able to have a thought like that and not pass out immediately. "Whole vampire thing" was a phrase she had never used, and definitely not in relation to any guy she'd just had sex with. _Correction…make that mind-blowing, toe-curling, so-good-it's-unreal sex with._

And therein lay the problem. Sex with Danny surpassed any fantasy she had ever entertained, and there had been plenty.

But in the light of day, with this whole supernatural element to it, Lindsay was scared. Scared that he wouldn't be able to control it, scared that she'd get hurt, but most of all…scared that she'd like being with him too much and that he'd tire of her and try to find someone who was like him.

Could she recover from that? Right now all she wanted to do was climb back into bed and see if her imagination had been playing tricks on her or if she really did come so hard she passed out mere moments later. She was too afraid that her desire for Danny was clouding her judgment. Obviously it had to be, for surely a sane person would want to crawl into bed and hide.

And maybe her judgment really was being clouded, she thought with a frown. There was actually an explanation for her behavior that didn't involve Lindsay giving in to the temptation that was Danny Messer and pretty much screwing him silly as soon as she saw him out of the hospital.

"Maybe you've got that whole thrall thing going on," she suggested with a weak shrug.

Danny stopped his movements and just looked at her for a second.

"Though I'm sure I'll regret asking…what are you talking about?"

Lindsay's head snapped up. _She must have said that out loud._

"Thrall. You know," Lindsay began, getting into the subject. "It's a thing that vampires have. They have this like hypnotic trance they put their subjects in, making them obey their whims so that they can drink from them and stuff without the subject freaking out."

"It's a sign of how crazy I am about you, I'm sure," he said with a smile, "that I find the fact that you even _know_ what that is a complete turn on."

Lindsay blushed and rolled her eyes, determined not to give in to the temptation to allow his words to affect her overly much.

"And I hate to burst your bubble, seein' as you came up with a plausible excuse and whatnot where I freely admit I thought there was none, but this whole thrall thing? Yeah, it ain't happenin'."

Lindsay put her hands on her hips and was about to launch into another argument when Danny's smile stopped her.

"Montana, please. Do ya honestly think if I had discovered the power to make you obey my every whim that you woulda been able to get out of bed this mornin'? Give me some credit, will ya? A power like that I would abuse with you, I can tell ya that much."

Lindsay flushed as she imagined Danny having that sort of power over her. The more she thought about it, the less she could find to object to it. Part of her completely craved such a situation.

"If I could convince ya to go to bed with me right now I wouldn't be wastin' time arguin'. There's about a million things I haven't gotten to do with you."

His eyes darkened as they raked over her and Lindsay fought not to think about the million and one things she could come up with herself.

"But you know what? I give up. I could stand here and argue with ya all damned day but it's pointless. So unless you decide that you want to be with me, fangs and all, I'm done. Now if you'll excuse me there's a cold shower with my name on it. I'm sure you'll forgive me if I don't show ya the door."

Lindsay blinked as the bathroom door slammed. She stood frozen as she heard the water come on and the curtain rustle.

Danny welcomed the sting of the water as it slapped against his head. He knew she was still out there. This newfound ability to tap into her feelings was a blessing and a curse. He could feel the jumble of emotions as they tumbled over themselves and he laid his head on the wall, unable to turn off the connection.

She went from confused, to worried, to frustrated, to anxious, and then she took a detour he hadn't been expecting. She was aroused again, and he almost groaned at the thought that if things had gone differently then she would be in the shower with him and he would be more than happy to help fulfill her need.

Before he got too caught up in thoughts of how she would look wet and soapy as she climaxed around him he decided to move temptation out of the way.

"Unless you're plannin' on joinin' me then you might want to consider heading over to the lab. I wouldn't want you to be late," he called out to her, and he held his breath as he felt her arousal spike at his words.

_Come on, Montana. Put us both out of our misery and get in here._

His voice got her moving. She hurriedly gathered her purse and coat and left and Danny was able to breathe easier the farther she distanced herself.

The next few weeks were absolute torture for both Lindsay and Danny. While their cases kept them busy as ever, it also forced them to team up more often than they would have chosen.

The first day they worked together Danny thought he would implode from feeling not only his own jumbled mass of emotions whenever he saw Lindsay but also hers as they reverberated within him. The thing was, they were feeling the same things and so it was as if someone had placed an amplifier within him and everything was heightened, both good and bad.

It was good when he was feeling frustrated and suddenly became aware of Lindsay's desire for him, for he could focus on that and banish the headache that had been threatening to form. But it was bad when he was feeling his own desire for her bubble and got hit with a burst of sadness so intense that he had to grip the edge of the table for support.

It was nearly unbearable when they felt the same thing at the same time. It didn't matter if it was good or bad, if they experienced the same emotion simultaneously Danny had a hard time focusing on anything at all until Lindsay's emotion switched and he was left with a choice on which emotion to channel.

When he went home he would sit and stare at the phone, wondering if he should call her. But every night he convinced himself that she needed time, and that she would have to be the one to make the decision as to whether or not they pursued a relationship.

But the one upside of not being with Lindsay was that Danny was given the time necessary to learn some semblance of control over this unexpected connection he had formed with her. Slowly but surely Danny began to practice actively tuning in to Lindsay's emotions, which was admittedly far easier than turning the link off once he'd established it.

After a few weeks of working together Danny had finally progressed enough to the point where he could turn off the connection at will, although there were still times that he slipped and connected to her without meaning to.

Lindsay wasn't faring much better than Danny, but she worried over things that he never considered. Like how it was completely obvious to all their co-workers that something had happened, and that they were avoiding flirting with each other at all costs.

She realized they had never had a talk with Mac about dating, which was a step she had always envisioned having to do should something happen between the two of them, although Mac was omniscient enough that he probably guessed something was going on between them, Lindsay mused.

To his credit Mac never said anything although occasionally Lindsay would catch him watching both her and Danny with a contemplative air. Usually she would give him a small smile and a nod and return to the task at hand with a renewed sense of purpose. No matter how painfully awkward her personal relationship with Danny was there was no excuse for getting sloppy on the job.

As the days passed and became weeks she berated herself for not talking to Danny, choosing instead to allow the questions she had to pile up until she was afraid to talk to him for fear that it would come across as an interrogation. Thanksgiving came and went as did Christmas. But her curiosity continued to gnaw at her, and she finally realized after a very lonely New Year's Eve that she would have to face Danny and ask him to help satisfy her.

_Satisfy her curiosity_, she rebuked herself when her thoughts turned to a much different form of satisfaction. It was completely irrational and illogical but she couldn't help but wish that she had found out about the whole vampire thing after she'd had a chance to sleep with Danny say, a million times.

After shaking her head at the thought that she once again used the phrase "whole vampire thing" she tried to fight off the lusty thoughts, but it was difficult. Danny was right that there were about a million things he hadn't gotten to do with her and vice versa.

She chanced a glance at him as they worked across from each other the day after New Year's Day. As she watched him adjust his chain she remembered what it was like to feel his skin under her fingertips and sighed as she mourned the fact that she didn't have more memories.

Their first time was hot, explosive, and painfully good. But it was supposed to have been the first of many times. Once the initial combustion occurred they were supposed to have had time to savor each other, to become masters of what gave the other the most pleasure.

Danny looked up when her sigh reached his ears. Her eyes were trained on him but it was as if she were looking through him rather than at him.

"What's up?" he asked, tempted to connect to her and decipher what she was feeling but using the opportunity as a test of his control instead.

Lindsay snapped out of her daze and looked away. _Oh crap._

"Nothing," she told him with a shake of her head. He looked back at his report and she came to the conclusion that she couldn't spend the rest of her life feeling weird, feeling like she was on uneven ground around him. She needed to get some answers and she decided there was no time like the present.

"Actually, Danny, there _is_ something I'd like to talk to you about."

His eyes met hers and he held her gaze for a moment before placing the report off to the side.

"What is it, Lindsay?"

While he may have looked calm the truth of the matter was that he was fighting an instinct to flee. He was petrified that she had finally decided that she didn't want anything to do with him. He wasn't sure he could hold it together if that was what she was about to tell him.

"The thing is, we fit really well together," she began and she paused as the gutter-worthy connotations of that statement hit her and she went as red as a beet. "I don't mean it like that—well I mean we…"

As she broke off and hid her face in her hands Danny tried to swallow his grin with only a modicum of success. Until she clarified that statement his mind had not even thought of it that way, surprisingly enough. But since she brought it up he'd have to agree as well as add that it was a complete understatement. It was completely sappy, mushy, cheesy, and something he'd have laid good money on never thinking but the truth of the matter was that he and Lindsay fit together like they had been made for each other alone.

_Oh good god. What in the world is wrong with me?_ Lindsay thought as she sat there mortified beyond words. Way to just let him know right off the bat that you've thought about what it was like to have sex with him. She decided to pretend that she hadn't said anything and to just move ahead with the questions.

"I know that it's a lot to ask for but I was just wondering if you could answer some questions I have about what happened to you."

He nodded and Lindsay realized that this was not a conversation she wanted to have in the lab. She had a feeling she was going to want to be alone after they talked, probably with four pints of Ben & Jerry's to keep her company.

"But we have to work, so could we meet up after shift?"

He breathed a small sigh of relief. She didn't want to talk now, and he was thrilled at the reprieve. He had a feeling he was going to want some space after this talk, preferably with a wall he could punch.

"Where would you like to meet?"

She thought about it and although it might send the wrong message she knew she wanted to have this meeting on her turf. The ice cream would be that much closer.

"Would you mind stopping by my place?"

He narrowed his eyes at her, more tempted than ever to link to her and see if he could analyze her emotions but deciding once again not to. If it was bad he'd rather not have to focus on it the rest of shift.

"Sure. I'll swing by after I make a quick stop at my place, okay?"

She nodded and went back to work, putting the conversation on the back burner for the time being.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: If possession is nine-tenths of the law, what exactly is the other ten percent? I feel I should know in case I can use it in my bid to one day own the characters. But until someone can let me know I guess we'll just stick with the standard "don't own them."

Spoilers: I guess general season two.

Author's note: I have been trying to weed out the wip's from my life, and thought this was as good as any to continue with. I gave up CSINY after about five episodes of season four although I did get all spoiled about the season so I'm trying not to let that whole thing influence me. Thank you all so very much for the amazing reviews I received for this. I am humbled.

If I haven't replied to your review please let me know. I try to stay on top of these things and I would feel awful if you thought I was slighting you purposefully.

A: I feel like it has been so long since I saw your initial grace my inbox, but I have a warped sense of time passing so that could just be me. Thank you for your review, I enjoyed reading about the aspects of the chapter that you liked. I offer you my most humble apology for not responding to this sooner.

Denise: Thank you! I will finish it, I promise. I'm thinking only one or two chapters at the most are left. I'm so sorry it took me so long to post and thus reply to you!

Vipercharmed: Hee hee. I like reading that my reviewers get all hot and bothered so your review made me grin! Thank you very much for taking the time to read and review and I apologize for the delay in my response!

On with the chapter…

* * *

When she opened the door to him later that night her nerves were almost frayed. She had no idea how her subconscious had talked her into this, but it was sure to be a catastrophe of epic proportions.

"Hi," she greeted him with a small smile as she gestured him inside and over to the couch. She sat down and laced her fingers together and turned to him, waiting until he sat facing her before she began to talk.

"I feel like I should warn you that I'm probably going to abandon all pretense of tact here. I have no idea how to ask you anything about this so I'm just going to play it by ear. When did this whole thing start?"

"The night I was attacked."

She blinked. For some reason she had thought that maybe this was a lifetime thing for him. But learning the truth brought up a whole new set of issues, most importantly it meant that he was still new at dealing with all this, and she vowed to keep that in mind if the conversation turned confrontational.

"Ok…so what happened that night? I know what's in your report but there must be something else you know now."

He nodded and settled back into the cushions.

"Well after I left the club I was walkin' back to my truck. I heard a noise from the alley and I grabbed my flashlight. I could just make out shapes and it looked like maybe an assault or somethin'. So I yelled and they bum rushed me and I got bit and stuff and I passed out. When I came to I called you and thought that I had just been attacked, nothin' major."

"When did you first realize what had happened?"

She was surprised to see him blush. He tipped his head down for a moment.

"When we were, uh, you know…"

Her eyes widened.

"Really?" She thought about it for a moment and her eyes got even bigger. "Is that why you looked so weird for a second there?"

Danny nodded.

"Sort of. I mean, I had felt somethin' weird with my teeth earlier but I just thought it was the meds or somethin'. When I felt them while we were in bed they were so goddamn sharp I knew somethin' was up, I just didn't know what. Then I decided to forget about it, and, um…"

He trailed off; thinking of what he had been about to say and unsure if it was going to doom him.

"What is it, Danny?"

He heaved a giant sigh.

"I decided to forget about it and just focus on the fact that I was in bed with you and it was un-fuckin' believable."

Lindsay blushed to the roots of her hair.

"But I kept havin' this thought that I needed to get closer to you. And I didn't know how that could happen so I leaned down to kiss your neck and uh," he broke off again and looked at her.

Lindsay was pretty red but she nodded at him to continue. Their mutual embarrassment over this topic was nothing compared to the peace of mind that the answers would give her, she assured herself.

"When I kissed your neck you tilted your head so I could kiss more and it made me smile. My teeth touched your skin and the next thing I knew I had bitten you."

She nodded and leaned forward for a moment, hoping to cool her cheeks. As long as she lived she would never forget that sensation.

"What's it like?" she asked in a near-whisper.

"What? The whole vampire thing?" he responded and Lindsay smiled at him, amused that he had used the same phrase that kept appearing in her thoughts. He shrugged.

"Weird, for the most part. I mean, it's taken a lot to get used to it and at times I'm still not entirely sure that the last few weeks haven't been some sort of dream."

And then she asked him the question that had begun to plague her lately.

"Have you eaten a lot since that night?"

Part of her didn't want to know the answer. Part of her wanted to believe that she was the only one to have experienced that perfect moment of pleasure mixed with pain with him. But she knew that there was pretty much no chance that was the case. More likely than not he had fed off other people…most likely women, if she had to hazard a guess.

Her stomach clenched at the thought. She could just imagine Danny feeding off some gorgeous model type; actually she had imagined it with an annoying frequency since the thought had first occurred to her.

And although she patently refused to label her behavior as jealousy she had to know the answer if she was ever going to come to any conclusions.

Danny gave her a strange look.

"Um, yeah, I guess. I mean I don't know what you mean by 'a lot' but I grabbed a sandwich while I was waiting for Trace to kick out my results earlier. I'm not starving to death or anything."

She gave him a bashful smile as she realized her wording.

"That's not what I meant. I meant have you, uh, fed, I guess is the term, a lot since then?"

His eyes widened slightly as he realized what she was asking.

"Oh."

He was silent for so long that Lindsay was afraid that he was either never going to answer her or he was trying to think of a way to break it to her.

"No."

She nodded, unsure whether or not to feel relieved.

"That was the only time."

Her jaw dropped.

"Are you kidding me?"

He shook his head, convinced that the relief he saw in her features was due to the fact that she believed he would be out hunting people or something.

"Isn't that dangerous for you?"

He was taken aback by the question. What was dangerous was the fact that her unexpected concern made him feel warm all over, he thought to himself. He lifted a shoulder.

"I don't know. I don't think so."

"Huh."

As conversations went her comment certainly lacked but she couldn't help it. She was fixated on the fact that she was the only one Danny had fed from. Knowing she had been the only one made her feel irrationally possessive of him and suddenly she didn't want to share him with anyone.

"There's something else you should know," Danny broke into her thoughts and she lifted her eyes to him.

"I don't know how to say it, exactly, but it seems as though this whole thing came with an ability to tap into your feelings."

"My feelings? Like ESP or something?" She squeaked. She was horrified at the thought that he had seen some of her more detailed thoughts about the two of them. He shook his head.

"No, I can't read your mind. I can just feel what you feel, if I let myself. At first I couldn't control it at all but now I'm pretty good at shutting it off, so you don't have to worry although I'll probably slip every now and again."

Lindsay wondered what that would be like. To be near someone and to have their emotions thrust upon you. While it was probably easier than having to listen to their thoughts, it was undoubtedly no less uncomfortable. In a moment of insight she realized that it was probably very lonely for Danny now. He had said that he had learned how to shut it off, and she wondered if the cost for shutting it off was turning his own emotions off as well. She voiced her thoughts.

"That must be hard, having to shut out everyone around you to keep from being overwhelmed by their feelings."

He cleared his throat before pinning her with his gaze.

"It's not everyone, Lindsay. It's just you."

Her jaw dropped. _That was unexpected,_ she idly thought.

"Me?"

He nodded.

"It's actually the first thing I noticed that was different. When you found me I could feel how concerned you were, how much you wanted me to get better, and it was like I took that feeling inside. When you came to the hospital the closer you got to me the better I felt…" he trailed off and couldn't help the desire that clouded his eyes at the memory, "But I didn't believe it was happening until that day in the kitchen."

"That day in the kitchen you could feel, you could tell?" she sputtered, embarrassed beyond words.

_He had known that she wanted him._

Was that the only reason he'd slept with her?

Aware only that he needed to reassure her that he hadn't been bothered by the discovery, Danny pressed on.

"We were talking and suddenly it hit me like a tidal wave, about damn near knocked me over. I mean, I'd wanted you for so long but I convinced myself that nothin' was ever goin' to happen, that I wasn't your type. But then I felt you wanting me and I just thanked god and seized the moment."

Lindsay stared at him for a moment before she stood up and began to pace in short strides.

"That might explain…but that's not…how could it?" she muttered to herself and finally Danny broke into her thoughts.

"What is it, Linds?"

She looked at him and stopped pacing.

"I thought I was imagining things, that I was being stupid. But when I touched your skin that night it was like it was vibrating almost. I swore that I could feel how much you wanted me. God it sounds so stupid."

"No, it doesn't."

Actually it sounded pretty reasonable but Danny realized that they needed to end this conversation. Lindsay had received enough startling news for one day, not to mention that all this talk of them wanting each other and what not was starting to affect him. He stood up and wiped his hands on his pant legs. Lindsay looked up at him in question.

"I'm gonna take off. You need some time to think about all this. I'll see ya at work, okay?"

She nodded at him mutely and walked him to the door, giving him another small smile as she shut the door behind him.

* * *

End of chapter


End file.
